Meum Donec Romance
by Little-Retard
Summary: Linked stories based on words. "The British are coming!" "I want to marry your brother." "Can I wear a dress?" "I promise you now, Ludwig, I'm going to die." GerIta


**What is there better to do on a Friday night than write stories to you all? Nothing, that's what. This was written to The Black Parade album by My Chemical Romance. (Stole my brother's DVD player. XD)**

**Yes, they are all linked, and in order.**

**I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>Insensitive:<em>

"Come on, come on, Germany! Try it! You'll love it, trust me, it's great!" Italy happily giggled, clutching on to the European country's sleeve, attempting to coerce him to eat yet _another_ bowl of pasta.

"Italy, this stuff is horrible!" Germany grimaced, wincing away from the bowl of pasta. Seventeen empty bowls littered the ground, and Germany felt as if he was going to burst from all the pasta that had been stuffed in to him in one hour. There was no way this was humanly possible.

Italy gasped, his eyes opening and starting to wobble with fresh tears. Did Germany just call his pasta… horrible? Disgusting? Inedible? The worst he's ever tasted in his whole life and he never wanted to eat another bowl of it?

* * *

><p>"Germany!"<p>

Bright blue eyes widened in shock, and Germany gasped, waving his hands. "No, I didn't—no, that's not… Give me another bowl…"

"Yay!" Italy cheered, Germany's thoughtless remark disregarded.

Japan lifted an eyebrow, watching the ordeal with interested deep black eyes. "Ah, I guess Germany isn't as insensitive as we thought he was. At reast not to Itary."

* * *

><p><em>Placid:<em>

Staring at the sleeping Italian, he smiled softly. A tender look crossed his naturally steely blue eyes, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He shook his head, smiling all the while. Placing a cover over the sleeping Italian on the red leather couch, a thought passed through his mind that made him frown.

Only when Italy was sleeping was he ever placid, could he ever find peace.

* * *

><p><em>Startle:<em>

Italy blinked absent mindedly at the rain outside of his window. It splattered on to his window without a sound, leaving streaks and marks that would be faded by morning. He pressed his left hand gently to the cold window pane, pressing softly for a few seconds. Pulling back, we watched the mark dissolve into nothing, like everything he had done had been for nothing.

Was that what life would end up like in the end?

He may not die for many, many years… But once he does, with time his impression will fade, and everything he will have done will have been futile and useless. It would have been all for nothing. Everything would've just been for nothing…

A tear slipped down his pale face, and he continued to watch the rain wash away evidence of people's work.

Strong, bare arms wrapped around his waist, lips pressing into his neck, and he jumped, the intruder startling him efficiently. "Don't over think yourself." Pressing kisses along Italy's neck, Germany sucked, and Italy craned his neck desperate for more.

"Mark me, Germany. Make everyone know I'm yours."

* * *

><p><em>Spry:<em>

"You know, Germany, if I wanted, I could be pretty spry."

"Pretty _vat_?" Germany retorted, staring at his small lover with confusion.

Italy giggled, "You know, spry, quick and agile."

Shaking his head, Germany sighed. "I von't deny it."

* * *

><p><em>Tempting:<em>

"Germany," Italy sung, his normal annoying voice thick with lust. Licking his full, cherry colored lips, he smirked like the seductress he really was. "Come here, Ludwig," He murmured, using Germany's human name for bonus effect. Crawling towards Germany in lingerie on his hands and knees, he licked his lips once more for effect.

Germany, who was staring stunned on his back and hands, hair mussed up and lips red from being kissed too much, finally grinned, catching on to the game that they were playing this time around.

"You're pretty tempting, but _you_ come to _me_."

* * *

><p><em>Fop:<em>

As Ludwig lays in bed next to his happy lover, he smiles, listening intently to whatever his exuberant has to say. With an arm around his cute Feliciano who's talking with detail and making hand motions, he thanks whatever Lord there is that he ended up with Feliciano.

He was even happier that he didn't end up in love with a fop like Poland.

* * *

><p><em>Indefatigable:<em>

"Italy, can't you even run a mile?" Germany yelled, looking back at the third member of the Axis. The boy would be the death of him (not that he minded, of course).

Japan looking back and forth between the two, utterly tired of having to run, had the best idea. He smirked. "The British are coming!" He yelled, moving to the side.

"_Nooooo!"_ Italy screamed, immediately speeding up and zooming past the two leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Japan and Germany stopped, putting their hands by their foreheads to watch the glint in the distance. Japan nodded, "That will keep him indefatigable for a few hours."

Looking over with an odd look Germany replied, "Vat's vith you two and these vords? Wirklich…"

* * *

><p><em>Patent:<em>

Germany took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come. _'You can do this.'_ Opening his hardened blue eyes, he stared at Romano, who was glaring at Germany with glaring eyes, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I love your brother," Germany exhaled.

Rolling his eyes, Romano resumed his glaring at Germany. "Tell me something that isn't obvious."

* * *

><p><em>Marriage:<em>

Taking yet another deep breath, Germany took a velvet box out of his pocket. Romano's eyes went wide and he gaped at the blonde haired German. He… was serious about this whole thing wasn't he?

"I vant to marry your brother," Germany continued, "And I vould like to do this the right vay by getting your approval. May I marry your brother?"

Romano regained his composure and glared at the man in front of him. "You make my brother happy. You keep making my brother happy, alright? You hurt my brother, you'll get to answer to a lot of people. You have my approval."

A smile broke out across Germany's face, and he put the box in his pants gently, thanking him and whispering that he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

><p><em>Regrets:<em>

Romano Vargas had grown to regret many things in his life. He killed himself daily over foolish mistakes that could've been prevented with simply means. He could've prevented so much pain, could've prevented so many lives from being lost…

He hoped the marriage between Germany and his precious younger brother wasn't something that he would add to his list of regrets.

* * *

><p><em>Proposal:<em>

After the last bite of cheesecake was eaten, Germany gave the signal to the restaurant staff that he was going to do it. It had been perfectly planned so that nothing could go wrong. He pulled out the ring, holding the box in his hand.

Slipping down on to one knee, he smiled, "Feliciano Vargas, vould you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He opened the box.

Italy gasped, his eyes open for once. Tears came to his eyes, and a smile spilt into his eyes and onto his lips. "Oh, yes, Ludwig, yes!"

* * *

><p><em>Dress:<em>

Ludwig looked down and smiled at his fiancé. "Yes, Feli?"

Large innocent eyes stared up at him. "Can I wear a dress?"

He blinked in shock. "S-Sure."

Squealing happily, Italy giggled, kissing Germany on the cheek, thanking him and whipping out a phone, dialing a number and screaming happily over the phone.

"He said yes!"

* * *

><p><em>Wedding:<em>

Flower petals were whispering against guests, roses that had been shed and cried tears of joy for the new pair. A man in a black tuxedo with blonde hair slicked back and sparkling blue eyes. A smaller man in a soft white wedding dress, a veil hiding a picture perfect face with light caramel brown eyes, and brown hair done so that his bangs nearly touched his eyes. Love for each other filled the couple's eyes.

'_I do's'_ were said, the kiss was beautiful, full of passion and happiness, the couple was in love, the wedding was one of the most beautiful things, it was honestly the best wedding you could ask for, filled with everything someone could ask for.

It was the talk of the century.

* * *

><p><em>Suicide:<em>

Romano stared at the glass of cyanide on the table. It was his way out of this, his final goodbye to this world. This was how he disappeared. Affairs were settled, and the poison on the table would kill him within two to seven minutes. There was no antidote. This was his final gift to the world.

This was his final regret.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano... I hope you can forgive me this time."

He drank the poison and within seconds collapsed on the floor, the glass shattering on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Found:<em>

The knock on the door echoed in the empty house, the dead body on the floor unresponsive. Another knock and a key turned in the lock.

"Brother, where are you, I got your ca—ah!" Grocery bags hit the floor, cans rolling everywhere, and shrill scream filled the cold winter's night air.

* * *

><p><em>Funeral:<em>

The funeral was filled with people in black. In an open coffin laid a perfect looking Romano, looking just as young and angry as he did when he was alive.

Black rose petals laid along the floor, and people sobbed as people came up one by one to say words about the man, the man who buckled under the stress and left this world by poison.

No one commented about how his brother never showed up until after the funeral ended, eyes dead with red blotches around them, holding a single indigo lily.

* * *

><p><em>Indigo:<em>

Germany raised a pale eyebrow, staring at the color of the shirt. Yes, it had pasta on it, but it was… It was _indigo_. Italy often had a tendency to avoid that color, and for good reason. There was the same shirt in all different colors not in the taboo color. He knew they sold it in different colors, he saw it yesterday. Why would he want it in… _indigo_?

"Don't you think it looks great?" Italy said happily, smiling without a thought. It fit him just right, showed off his curves, had pasta on it… It was the perfect shirt! He _had_ to have it, so he bought it!

"Feliciano, it's indigo," Germany spewed bluntly, his light blue irises never leaving the shirt that was curving along his husband's body.

A dead silence filled the air.

"D-Don't you just love how soft it feels, here Germany, feel the texture of it, i-it's soft and like a kit—"

"Feliciano, you hate the color indigo."

"…If Romano were still here, he would've liked it, don't you think, Ludwig?"

* * *

><p><em>Cancer:<em>

Italy stared up at his husband, his loving husband who was sobbing and crying over his body that was wasting away by the minute. Reaching a hand up, he stroked Ludwig's hair, his hand shaking.

Ludwig gasped, shaking his head, "No, F-Feliciano, you have to save your energy for the treatment—"

"Now, you know, and I know, and we both know, that I'm not going to make it. I don't know why you insist on pretending that I'll be okay, because I promise you now, Ludwig, I'm going to die. So please, you're killing me more by trying to tell yourself that everything will be okay, when we both know it won't be."

Staring up at his husband with sad eyes and saying that was probably the hardest thing he had ever had to do. But if it meant getting Ludwig to let go—getting him to let go of any hope so that he could be okay again, he would do it a million times over. He did that because he loved Ludwig. He really did.

Tears dripped down Ludwig's face, falling on to Feliciano's covers. They both looked so young, but inside, they were older than anyone.

Smiling up at Ludwig, Feliciano murmured, "Let's not grow up together, and stay ignorant of the hard forever…"

Nodding, desperate for something—anything, "Okay."

"It's soon, Ludwig. I'll love you forever, and as much as I hope you would, too… Take off the ring, Ludwig. I'll die loving you, but you should have someone with you until the day you die. I'm sorry I wasn't that person."

With apologies in his eyes, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that's one thing I can't do, Feliciano. I die vith this ring on my hand, marking my love and devotion for you, and only you. I love you, never shall there be another."

"Kiss me, Ludwig."

And they kissed. It was loving and tender, soft and passionate… It was as beautiful as the first, or the one on their wedding day, and it marked beautifully as their last.

"Now shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye… And sleep."

With one last kiss, Ludwig felt his precious Feliciano fall. "The hardest part is letting go of your dreams…"

* * *

><p><em>Grave:<em>

Just like Feliciano asked, he was buried right next to his brother. Ludwig smiled, visiting the grave every day, never forgetting to put fresh flowers on his and Romano's graves.

"I'll see you soon, Feliciano. Just wait for me, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE.<strong>

**P.S. The little song at the end of Cancer is Sleep by My Chemical Romance. BUT I was listening to Cancer the whole time on replay. XD**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
